Taming a Mustang
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: So this is Kinda a future story, Based more on Eliza and Roy elric who are Ed and Winry's children,and Kai Mustang Roy and Riza's son.It is going through the years as the children grow and how their lives change I plan to make it a slight comedy.
1. the beginning

I saw the house from the corner of my eyes, yes the horizon was beautiful, the freedom to travel around while researching everything was sweet, but the feeling of coming home to my family, well that had no words great enough to describe it.

Winry would be in the kitchen probably about now making dinner while the children ran around playing games with each other,I could smell the sweet apple pie that was probably made earlier this afternoon for desert, she had gottten really good at making them. I was proud to call her mine.

Reaching the door way I hesitated to knock. I mean this is my house and all now but still...I has been a while since I have been home...

"Mama!I think I saw someone come to the house!" I heard Roy call out to his mother. Yeah, I know what your thinking _Roy_ , it was actually my idea! The colonial has done so much for me, While Winry and I were discussing names Roy's is the one that came straight to mind. Does that Jackass know about this? Nope not one bit.

"Are you sure someone is here?"I heard Winry sigh I could also hear her foot steps getting closer to the door. Swallowing hard I waited for what was to come next. The door knob turned and finally it opened to show my beautiful Winry and my son standing there just staring at me.

"Uhh..Hey, I'm home.."For a moment there was silence, than Winry jumped into my arms with a happy cry she held on tight

"Welcome home Ed."I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tighter.

"I'm back." I could hear my son talking to my younger daughter while giggling.

"Don't watch! Mommy and Daddy are being Icky!"He sounded disgusted but all in all happy.

My Eliza giggled a bit.

"Well, I think its sweet!" She said through her toothy grin.

"You two.."Winry said placing her motherly attitude back on.

"This is not the dinner table, back in your seats."She pointed towards the kitchen.

I smiled at this,Winry made a great mother.

"But Mama! We want to see Daddy!"Eliza said while tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes.

The same eyes Winry has, The eyes that can make me cave easily.

"Your dad will come to the table as well, so don't worry." She sounded as if she was immune to the Bambi eyes by now, I had a lot to learn.

"Winry, I'm back."I said to her while grabbing her hand, she just turned and gave me a sarcastic look.

"I know Ed, I heard you the first two times."She laughed out at me

"No, I mean.. I'm back for good."She stopped walking now while turning towards me slowly.

"Are you sure?"I knew why she was asking, my family had a bad habit of travelling for a long time most people call it wander-lust, I call it a major thirst for knowledge that never gets quenched.

"Yeah, I want to be with my family now..And I got your letter about how amazing these two have become at Alchemy. I grew up learning it on my own with Al, I don't want that to happen to my children. I want to teach them myself.."I said to her she now had a hand on her hip and a eye brow raised a little bit.

"What?"I asked now a bit worried.

"Not once did you mention wanting to see me in that sentence. You stupid Alchemist!" I saw her hand twitch towards the wrench that was laying on the side table by the door, Oh no..

reaching forward I grabbed her wrist and swung her towards me holding her tight

"Of course I wanted to see you! I missed you everyday I was gone! I do want to train our children to eb the best they can be, but I would feel lonely if I didn't have you by my side watching out for me, feeding me, loving me , and even coming close to killing me I just don't know what I would do!" She placed her hand on my chest and smiled.

"So, you did miss me after all didn't you.."

"Yeah, I guess I did..."

"Good... Now lets go eat, I'm starving." She took my hand and laced her fingers through mine.

I'm home with my family, with my love, And not even Alchemy could change that.


	2. Two families, Roy meets Roy

**Hey everyone! Okay so last time I was so excited to get this up I forgot to edit it and it was messy!D: so this is simple for the beginging, DISCLAMER! I wish I owned them but I don't. End of that. So the name ELiza, it is pronounced (ee-lie-zah) I wanted it to be kinda close to Elizabeth and Riza such a fail right?I know T.T but hope you enjoy the story from here on out! This is going to be my technical chapter one kay? Any who Enjoy! xxxDR**

I'm not use to being home, while traveling I could easily sleep where ever I wanted, wake up where ever I wanted , eat when ever I wanted but most of all,

I didn't have hands and feet stepping and hitting me first thing in the morning. That I wasn't use to at all.

"G'morrnin"I mummbled making my daughter giggle

"Morrning Daddy! It's time to get up! Were going on the train!"She grabbed my hand trying with all her might to drag me out of bed.

"I'm up..."I said giving into to her cuteness. "Did your mother send you up here to wake me?" I asked her kindly.

"Uh-huh..Mamma said that daddy shouldn't sleep all day and that we would miss the train because of him."She said innocently. That Winry..

"Well, I don't know about that.."I laughed awkwardly at her

"Morning mama!"She called to Winry

"Ahh, so the princess finally awoke from her sweet dreams, well it's about time. It's all most lunch!"Winry was looking at the clock that hung above the stove

"I haven't slept that good in such a long time, please, give the princess some time to recover!"I said

sarcastically at her while bending over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my love."

"Good afternoon to you to."She smiled and walked away serving some chocolate chip cookies onto the table.

"Mmm, those look great!"I said while reaching towards one when Winry's hand smacked mine,

"Not until you have eaten breakfast."She placed a hand on her hip and gave me a look that made me want to say _But mom!_ I held back that statement in fear of loosing my life.

"OKay fine, than what's for breakfast?"I asked her smiling but got a cold look back in responce.

"For you? Nothing. You snooze you loose. You will have to wait till lunch now." I heard Eliza and Roy laughing from both sides of me eating the best cookies on the face of the planet.

"So unfair!"I said while dropping my head into my arms resting on the table.

"And don't even think of goign back to sleep!" She said while throwing her wrench at me nearly hitting me in the head.

"I wasn'tplanning on it!"I said in my defence but still getting suspicious glares from my wife.

Man it was god to be home. The afternoon passed quickly and we were on the train headed to Centeral to meet up with none other than, well you guessed it, Mr. Roy Mustang himself.

"Aww man... I can see his face now.."I said sighing sadly before trying to do my best Roy impression.

"_I left such a great mark on you that you just had to name your first born child after me! This only proves how amazing I am! Ahahahahaha!"_

I dropped my head into my hand and silently cursed myself for naming my son Roy.

"It won't be that bad! You'll see!"She was holding onto a sleeping Eliza while I had a dazed Roy sitting beside me.

He was staring out the window blankly when The sounds of breakes screachign came stateing we were now in Centeral's station.

"Common Roy, It's time to get off."I said tapping my son on the shoulder, but he didn't move.

"Roy?"I said a little worried until he turned his head towards me blinking

"What?" He said slightly dazed as if coming out of a dream.

"We're here now, it's time to get off."I took his hand and led him off the train to where Winry was waiting for us.

"Slow to get up and slow to get off, what's wrong with you!"She said sounding annoyed but I knew her better than that to know she wasn't actually angry.

"I haven't changed a bit have I?"She just laughed. Walking down the narrow streets brought back memories, good and bad ,mostly a tun of fights and running away.

The good old days. Standing now in front of the military doors I took a deep breath before walking in I saw people in the blue uniform and believe it or not the woman wore shorter skirts!

Not the minis that Mustang wanted but short enough to show some more leg.

"Wow..."I said before getting smacked by Winry.

"Please. Before we go on, can you put your toung back in your mouth and clean off the drool."She glared straight at me but I laughed at her.

"I was juts thinking about how great you would look in that skirt."She turned her head away muttering something but blushing all hte same. Walking towards an information desk

I adressed the lady in the booth.

"Hi, I'm edward Elric, I'm looking for General Mustang." I said but the lady just perked up.

"Your Edward Elric! The legendary Fullmetal Alchemist!"She half squeeled.

"Uhh yeah.."I said nervously

"And I'm his wife Winry Rockbell-Elric, Hi."Winry said defensively sweet. I laughed inside, I did not know she could get jelouse like this,

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'll call him right away for you!" She said unfazed by Winry's winter cold glares.

'Nice.."I said to Winry who was still glareing at the girl.

"I have to protect whats's mine. That's all.."She said mostly to her self I was sure.

"He said for you to go on in, he was expecting you." She smiled back at me so I returned the smile while Winry took hold of my hand leading our family

down the hallways towards the door that his the now Geleral. Knocking I hear him tell us to come in.

"Now look who decided to show up, been a while Fullmetal.."He said directly to me.

"Yeah, it has been a while. Hey do you remember Winry?"I said directing him to my wife.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you and this is ah, Your children?"He looked towards my son and daughter and gave what could be counted for as a smile.

"Yes, it is nice to see you to this here is Eliza, she's a bit shy."Said Winry who was carrying the shy Eliza that was hiding her face in Winry's shoulder.

"Add you are?" Said Mustang knealing down to be at eye level with my son.

"Well..His name is-" I started only to be interupter.

"I'm Roy! Roy Elric! Nice to meet you. I'm gunna be a state Alchemist someday like my daddy was!"He sounded so pleased to meet the General I couldn't help but smile.

"Roy eh?"He said standing up to look at me smirking

"Yeah, your point."I responded trying not to look at him

"Could it be that you named him after me?" That basterd.

"It might be.."Dammit he was so-

"Sir."I saw the door open to show Lutenent Hawkeye.

"Ah, Riza your here! Just in time may I add! Edward has come for a visit!" I saw her eyes flash over to us. Shock and surprise were soon replacd by happiness on her face.

"Ed! It's been a while! And you brought your children. I brought my son to if they want to play together for a while ,while we all talk."

She opened the door wider to show a young boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, he was tall for his age but that's okay.

"Kai, say hello."Riza said to her son.

"Hello, My name is Kai Mustang. Pleased to meet you."I glanced at the General for a moment and smirked at him, this wasn't surprising, we all knew they had feelings for each other

so it was great to see that they acted on them.

"Yeah! That sounds great!"I left the kids to play while Winry and I sat down to talk with the adults.

"Hi! I'm Eliza! And this is my brother Roy, what's your name? "Eliza asked sweetly.

"I'm kai. And don't ever forget it!"He said sternly at her but she held her ground.

"How old are you?" She asked him while trying to see how much taller he was than her.

"I'm 7!"He said proudly.

"Well, I'm 8!"Roy said happily proud to be the oldest. Poor Eliza was only 4 so she didn't fit in with the older kids.

"Aww Why am I so young."She said sounding as if she might cry.

"It's okay, it's not your fault your so small!"She stopped her crying and gripped her hand into a fist then punched him straight in the cheek.

"What was that for!"He said sounding appaled that she had hit him.

"That's for calling me so small that even a speck of dust was bigger than me!"She said while stomping away leaving a confused Kai in the dust

"Don't make fun of my sister."Said Roy protectivly.

"She has your temper."Said the general making me smile

"Yes but she holds her mothers graces... They are gifted those two.."I said to him whle smiling slightly.

"They can do Alchemy?"He asked and I knew why, I had lost mine while bringing bakc my brother and Winry never learned it

so there was a chance they may not have the skill, but it seems to have happened anyways.

"Yeah they can, they are all most as good as I was at their age."I said shaking my head

"How about your son?" He smiled as well so I knew the answer.

"I am teaching them all I can before sending them off to my old teacher to train them, that's all I can do right now."I said sadly.

"Your doing well I suppose."He said to me, the conversation went on for hours we all laughed and joked but the end of the day was comming and Eliza was sleeping yet again

"I guess it's time to leave."I said looking at the red sky

"I suppose it is."Said Riza smiling while picking up a sleeping Kai

"They are so cute when their like this."I laughed out

"Yeah aren't they?"We all laughed at this.

"Fullmetal, tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about something, can we meet up?"

"Sure, If you don't mind maybe Kai could come over for that time and play with Roy and ELiza."I said while looking at Winry who nodded her head in approval.

"Sure, than tomorrow."

"Yup, see you then."And we left the office heading to a hotel that was close by to spend the night.

"What an eventfull day!"Winry whispered trying not to wake the kids.

"Yeah and think it will all happen again tomorrow."I laughed at her silently.

"Mamma.."Siad a very tired Eliza.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked soothingly.

"Someday, if it's okay..Can I marry Kai?" She asked so sweetly we both looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll see okay?"She said very motherly like.

"'Kay.." And she fell back asleep.

What a day it had been for my family..


	3. Acceptances with otu cookies

**Hey! So this chapter what can I say, thanks to my one reviewer! Your comments make me want to continue on! Keep reading!I have much in store for these families.:) I am trying to make Roy(The younger one) Be more like Ed and Eliza well, you'll see as she grows. I am much more comfortable while writing this story so i do hope you keep reading! anyways I'll stop talking and let you begin.:) byes! xxxDR**

I left my family first thing in the morning to meet up with General Jackass mustang at headquarters. This should be fun.

"Soo, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"I had officially retired from the military once I could no longer use my Alchemy, I was useless as a state alchemist.

"I wish to reassign you to being a state Alchemist." I all most chocked on the very air I was breathing when he said that.

"You wanna what?"I just had to make sure he was being clear about what he had said.

"You are the youngest state Alchemist our military has ever had, it would be foolish to let you go."He had folded his hands together and watched my reactions pass.

From shock, to curiosity to anger to what?

"Have you forgotten?I gave up my alchemy when I brought Al back from the gates of truth! I can't be Fullmetal anymore."Surprisingly he just laughed at me

"Who said anything about being Fullmetal? I want you to be a researcher now, a man who can help evolve alchemy into something peaceful,

a way of helping people, not destroying them."It sounded to me like I was about to be paid for doing what Al and I had been doing for the past few years.

"I see where you are going with this Roy but, I won't abandon my family. I promised Winry that I wasn't going to leave again, actually that was just about 4 days ago.

Do you really wish to make me a lair so soon?"I asked him crossing my arms across my chest

"I'm sorry, I just can't see it. You being a stay at home dad? That's not like you at all."He was laughing up a storm now, and that just made me angry.

"Roy, that may not have been like me when I was searching for a way to get my brothers body back, but I'm 25 years old now, I have children and a wife,

I can't run away from these new responsibilities!"I smacked my fist down on the desk making him finally take this seriously.

"We both have families now, and we both need to work on ways to protect them. I am not asking you to leave them so soon, take your time in your hometown do some research there.

Than when they are older or you feel you have more freedom to move around travel to other places, bring them with you if you like,

but this position I am giving you will be a benefit to everyone."I hated it when he talked like this.

"Give me time..I want to talk to Winry about this. I won't be like my father and just up and leave everyone. I can't do that."He nodded his head in agreement.

"Can I take this than as a maybe?"He smiled up at me

"Do what you like."I looked at my watch it said noon.

"I bet Winry's making lunch about now, If we hurry we might be able to get some. Shall we?"I asked him while heading towards the door.

"I guess."He stood up and followed me out into the halls.

"It will be just like old times."He said smiling a bit

"Yeah, except for the fact that I won't be all powerful any more." I missed my Alchemy, quite a lot actually, but the thought of not having my brother well, that would hurt a lot more.

"You were never that powerful, just a shrimpy brat who didn't know how to control his temper."He said sarcastically making me want to punch him

"Like you were any better mister I'm-too-cool-to-tell-Riza-how-much-I-actually-love-her."I said back at him making him close his eyes

to think carefully of ways he could probably kill me right on the spot while making it look like a total accident.

"I was the best, end of story."He said I only laughed at him.

When we got to the hotel we walked while arguing about everything to the room where we were staying in.

"Geez, could you guys be any louder! I just got them to sleep!" That's right, they were young and needed a nap time.

"Sorry..."I said sheepishly

"What's for lunch?"I smiled at my wife and kissed her cheek

"Daddy..." Said a half sleepy Eliza, I laughed at her silently.

"At least I hope I'm not for lunch..."Winry smiled and directed us towards a table where bowls of soup were cooling for us.

"Thanks ."I said while pulling up a seat while Roy did the same

We continued to talk about everything that was said and what wasn't said, Winry listened in on us answering little things and stating her opinion.

"You want him to become a state Alchemist again?"She didn't sound angry just surprised

"Yes that was my plan."Roy said unfazed by her

"But if he leaves , who will teach Roy and Eliza Alchemy?"She sounded sad.

"I won't be going for a while, I want to be there with them, to see them grow a bit more. I want to teach them all I can before I can't,

than I want their uncle Al and Teacher to do the rest." Al was living in Xing with his Fiancée Mei at the moment studying in what he says full depth of Alchestry,

I just think he doesn't want to leave Mei at all.

"So he will be staying with us for a while longer?"Winry asked Roy who nodded his head

"As long as he does some research there at home then there is no need to move him, I will keep a safe watch over him."Roy said making me irritable

"Hey you, I am a grown man and no longer in need of a babysitter."I said giving him my best glare

"Than act like a grown man some time than maybe I won't have to babysit you."He said returning my glare.

Our voices rose as we fought about this waking the children

"Daddy, why are you fighting with Uncle?"Said Roy to me

"We all ways fight, that's just what we do."I said while patting him on the head

"Really?" Said Eliza who smiled widely. Oh no..

"Yeah, that's just us.."She continued to smile.

"Daddy, I want to be just like Aunt Riza someday kay?"At that moment Riza came in the room carrying a sleeping Kei.

"That's sweet Eliza! But may I ask why like me and not your mom?"she smiled at my daughter while Winry cleaned the dishes away.

"I do want to be like Mamma, but Mamma doesn't need me to watch her, she has Daddy for that. I want to be like Auntie because I want to take care of Kei!"

She smiled at everyone. She is so young...

"Well, I am going to protect my sister."Said Roy who was all awake now and ready to go.

It seems as if his energy had spread onto the other kids because at that moment Kei had woken up and was trying to be let down out of his mothers arms

and Eliza was running around the room looking for things to do.

"Why don't you all come sit at the table and have some cookies and milk?" Said Winry to the children who all swarmed the cookies.

"Oi! Save one for me!"I yelled at her but she just shook her head

"Not unless you drink your milk."Looks like I don't get a cookie yet again.

"Never."And I turned away from them.

"Do you accept your work than ?"Said Roy Mustang

"Did I ever have a choice?"I asked him with a smirk

"You of all people should know that we always have a choice."He responded with the same smirk

"Than the answer is yes. I will rejoin the military and work under you."I shook his hand, tomorrow we were going to be taking the train home to start their first lessons into Alchemy training.

I just hoped nothing would get blown up or compleatly distroyed, I could see Winry taking it out on me if it did happen like that.

Ahh well, it's worth the shot, adn I just have to take it.


	4. Pictures of Mother's day

**Okay what to say for this one, Since today was mother's day I wrote it just for that. It's a sweet one. Hope you enjoy! xxxDR**

**Boom!** Went another failed attempt at creating a perfect transmutation circle.

"I thought I had it right!"Said a very annoyed Roy who was now flipping through his notes trying to figure out where he had gone wrong

"Well obviously you had it wrong."Said a now irritated Eliza who had just had it shoved in her face that Roy was better than her at this.

It had been a good 3 years since the day we first went to Central Roy now being 11 and Eliza being 7 they were growing too fast for my liking.

"Hey now, it's okay, if you try it this way by switching this symbol to this one than maybe it will turn out a different way."I showed him the symbols that he could replace it with

that could create something a bit different, but you know sometimes..I wish I could easily show him what it was that needed changing instead of having to explain it in great details.

It was frustrating sometimes.

"I just can't get it!"I had been training them all morning with no luck which usually meant something was either bothering them or was taking over their minds..

"Hey dad have you talked to mom yet?"Said Roy who was flipping casually through the set of notes he had just written

"No, why.."I asked kind of worried about where this was going

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"My face paled as I went through every important day that could come to pass for Winry. Her birthday, no that is June 15th hmm...Our Anniversary?

No that was last month in April.. What day is it any ways! This was starting to get to me until I paused for a moment to take in the laughing kids in front of me.

"I'm guessing you know what day it is don't you.."I said to them making them laugh harder.

"Well..I'm gunna go outside for a while, want to come Liza?"Roy stood up and brushed the ashes off of his pants while taking his little sisters hand

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I don't want to be there when mom kills him.."She said through giggles, those sneaky little brats!

If well, if I'm going to die it will be better to have it done by the hands of the one I love.

I packed the books away and started to walk to the kitchen to greet my wife only to see her sitting in the kitchen chair with a tear sliding down her cheek

"Happy Mother's day mom, I miss you soo much."Than it clicked. Mother's day... I raced out of the house to find Roy and Eliza sitting on the ground with their notes in hand

"Lets try this one more time, we have to get it right! Dad is doing his best and mom needs this more than ever!" Eliza nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay the ingredients do you have them?"Roy asked while Eliza stood up and dumped a pile of things into the middle of the transmutation circle

I waited patiently for them to get everything prepared then I saw Roy adding the last few touches.

"The last time we did a older symbol and it exploded this time we will use this one and it should do the trick!"He exclaimed at his sister who smiled brightly.

Go for it, lets see what you can do.. Waiting sucked, it wasn't my strongest point. AL had always told me that patience was a virtue I would someday have to learn...

Well I don't know if I can take learning it now or ever...

"What you doing?"I said casually to my children who looked up in shock

"Nothing."They said at the exact same time.

"Clearly, soo guys, thanks for reminding me it was mothers day"I gave a glare in their direction but they just laughed

"We shouldn't have to remind you dad, it's something everyone knows by now!"Roy had been hanging out with his godfather too much lately,

he was picking up on Mustang's bad seance of humour..I might have to beat that out of him.

"Right and anyways, what is it you guys are planning to transmutate?"I asked them slyly looking at every ingredient that was placed in the middle of the circle.

Plastic, a bottle of ink in a few different colours, a few types of liquids all the typical things needed to make a photograph.

"I see.."I walked towards them.

"Are you afraid?"I asked my son who's hands were shaking slightly.

"No. I'm fine."He had just finished the perfect symbols but I couldn't let him go on.

"Are you afraid?"I asked him once again but this time I didn't receive an answer.

"It's okay to be afraid,and admitting it doesn't make you any weaker than you were yesterday, today or even tomorrow."I said patting him on the head

"Uncle Roy isn't afraid of anything..."He said looking away from me, his golden eyes looked like melted gold today.

"HA! Your uncle never told you did he!"I exclaimed while my mind raced trying to catch up to its train of though that just left it's sanity tracks.

"Never told us what?"Said Eliza who was curious right about now

"That he was afraid of something childish, I guess it couldn't be helped..It is his weakness after all."I placed my head in my hand and shook it. This will be priceless someday, I just know it!

"Is he afraid of Spiders!"Exclaimed Eliza ho looked shocked and concerned.

"No honey, that's just you. I guess I have no choice but to tell you now... Your uncle is afraid of..."I left that part out to keep them interested but unlike Eliza,

Roy's attention span was shorter.

"_Rain_"At this we all started laughing.

"Daddy! Why would he be afraid of Rain!"Eliza said through her laughing

"Because he is completely _Useless_ when Rain falls!"I said not noticing Roy's face and how he had gotten paler or that his laughter had died.

"So that's what I am afraid of?" Said a voice from behind me making me stop my laughing. Shit..

"Yup, Glad I could help."I said smiling at Mustang.

"Hey Kids, did you know your father has a fear as well!"They just looked at each other and smiled

"Yeah, it's mom and her wrench!"They both said to their Uncle

"Yes, but also, he fears milk! Have you ever wondered why he never drinks it? It gives him nightmares, Poor guy.."Roy Mustang shook his head pretending to be sad.

The Kids just laughed harder. That Jackass... I was going to kill him.

"Hey uncle Roy we are working on our Mother's day present! Want to watch?" Said Roy in excitement so we all headed back to the circle.

"You drew it out perfectly, Nice work."Mustang said to Roy who smiled a the approval his hands no longer shaking as confidence grew inside of him.

"Thanks!" He and Eliza lined up around the circle and smacked their hands down on the edges making it glow a pale blue as the ingredients swirled and formed.

_Please don't blow up, please don't blow up, please don't blow up! _ I begged in my head eyes closed I heard the happy cheers in a few moments proving this experiment to work out. Good.

"We did it!"Eliza ran forward and grabbed what they had created,I was right a photograph.

"Hey dad remember that picture mom loved but it got destroyed in one of our failed classes.."I knew where this was going.

"Yeah.." She came over to me and handed me the picture of our family, me holding a smiling 4 year old Roy and Winry carrying a baby Eliza with my brother,

Mei and a few other people around us. Except at the bottom this time it said in golden ink

"Happy Mother's day mom. We love you very much. Love Daddy, Roy and Eliza Elric" It nearly made me cry.

"She will love this."I said passing the picture over to Mustang who smiled, yes actually smiled.

"Go give it to her, I have to be heading out, I see you have been working hard."He said to me making me laugh at him

"I always work hard! Don't you trust me?"He returned my laugh

"And why would I do such a foolish thing like that, trusting you of all people is like trusting a Humuncli!"Ahahaha,

we both laughed for a few moments before stopping to glare at each other until we heard the click of a gun being loaded.

"You sure have some nerve Roy Mustang, ditching your wife on Mother's day."Riza looked pissed.

"You got a plan?"I whispered in his ear but he blushed a bit.

"I was just leaving, Why don't we head out for a bit, kay?"He put his arm around her waist leading her out of the yard to his car.

Sighing I followed my children back into the house where they were giving their mom the picture. I saw her face light up and tears fill her eyes.

I saw the flowers placed in the middle of the table and pulled one out.

"Happy Mothers day Winry, You are the best mom ever."She smiled at me while bringing her face up to kiss me, our lips met and I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to.

"You totally stole that from the table."She said trying not to laugh

"It's the thought that counts right?"I said receiving a smack from her.

"Oh all right you Alchemy freak."I pulled her in for a sweet hug

"Anything for you my crazy Automail Junkie." I couldn't have been luckier having a wife like her who got to be a wonderful mother to them, my children.

I was the luckiest man on the planet.


	5. Roy's thought with Hughes

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not writing for a long time! D: I have been in the process of moving so time is short for me! And worse yet,My laptop has decided to just die. **

**I use to write every night with that computer on my lap now I can't!T.T any who so there is my excuse for it being short and sappy and probably crap **

**but either way please don't forget to R&R! it's important I know what you all think! Now enjoy this chapter cuz I don't know when a next one will be written! xxxDR**

"Hey time to get up." I heard my son call from the door way.

"Inaminutecan'tyouseeimsleeping!"I slurred at Kei who was now sighing angerly while going on about how he shouldn't be the one to try and wake me up every morning.

"Mom's on her way..she looks pissed."That caught my attention.

"Ah, did you forget what day it is today dad?"He asked I could hear the evilness in his voice

"That's right your thinking about it now aren't you.."I was, today was Friday, I had slept in because I didn't have to be in the office till noon. Friday's were Riza's gun cleaning days. Oh shit...

"Roy?"I heard her voice from the doorway.

"I'm up! Don't shoot!"I yelled while jumping up from the bed

"I wasn't planning on it. I was just coming to tell you your breakfast is getting cold, and Kei, don't lie. Ever, not even to get your lazy father out of bed." Her sternness made me smile

"Kay mom, I won't.." But I knew our son too well to know that that was the truth.

"Good, now back down stairs you go." I had made my way to the closet to pull out my uniform when I over heard Kei and Riza yet again

"Hey mom, since you and dad have work today can I go over to Eliza's house?" I laughed at this. It wasn't Edward's or Roy's house it was Eliza's"

"Sure, but first I think you should call and ask permission?"She sounded like she was dealing with breakfast as well as talking to him

"No need, I asked her yesterday if she would mind and she said she wouldn't." So he is only going for her?

"It sounds like your not interested in seeing her brother."Said Riza who got back a quick response of

"I do want to see him, he's my best friend! But I know how good he is at alchemy! The stuff that Eliza's studying though is hard!"He wasn't lieing.

Eliza Elric was studying how to do Alchehestry with a mix in of normal Alchemy.

She was smart but she was soft, she held things close to her while her brother was stronger and more concerned on protecting what he holds dear.

"Yes it is hard but don't you think being there will cause her a distraction?" I asked appearing from the hall way

"I don't think I'll be too distracting, I mean she's like family to me so it's all good..." He stuttered at me but I could only laugh at him.

It seems my son may have a crush on fullmet- I mean Edward's daughter.. How cute, if only Edward knew about this, the look on his face would be priceless.

I checked my watch and saw that it was only 10 O'clock I had time for one more thing before work.

"Hey, I'm heading out I'll see you later okay?" I said towards Riza who was watching me curiously but didn't mention anything.

"Kay, see you at work, Sir." I chuckled at her formality. Skipping breakfast I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door down the street thinking about everything.

How I had convinced Edward to return to the military even though I knew he wanted to stay with his family.

I needed a good ally to be there when I needed him and it seems as if our children have grown fond of each other. I also thought that the house life wasn't for him.

I knew the Elrics, I knew that even though he was home right now , he wouldn't always be home.

Some kind of secret would appear and he would have to travel yet again to try and figure out what it was and how to solve it. That's just who he is.

I can see his children being like this as well. While deep in thought I hadn't realized I had arrived where I wanted to be in no time at all.

"Hey Hughes..."I said to the grave stone and as expected it didn't respond back.

"I know it's been a while... hey you were right, the married life is perfect."I chuckled while thinking of how it was and wasn't perfect.

"The only thing that would have made everything better though was to see you there." Every time I thought of getting married I always pictured having Maes as my best man.

Though when the wedding came I allowed Jean to be that guy.

"Hey did you know?I married Riza Hawkeye! I know, I didn't expect it either. We have a son as well. He's grown a lot now but still I see him as a little boy. He's taken an interest in Eliza Elric,

Yes ed's daughter. I don't know if Ed knows yet but still... Edward is fine he married Winry. I'm pretty sure you spent some time with her when you were alive. She's a great mom.

Their other son takes after Edward though, same golden eyes and hair and smart ass attitude!"I laughed at this thinking of how similar the father and son were.

"Poor Winry having to deal with them. They have gotten pretty good at Alchemy, I know stuff for the freaks right? But I don't think so.

Not any more...Something is happening again but I don't exactly know what...It's moving slow this time, waiting to be called out. I wish you were here so could I talk to you about it."

"I'm here.."Said a voice behind me making me turn fast only to see Riza.

"You scared me!" I said to her trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry.. You can talk to me about what is happening you know."She said looking towards the grave

"I know but .."I couldn't exactly put into words what I meant

"I'm not Hughes, I know."She said looking towards the ground

"It's not that either... I trust you but..I just can't.."I said putting the important things together.

"And what do you mean by that Roy?"She said now facing me directly a fire burning behind her eyes.

"I just can't stand the thought of loosing you both! Maes lost his life because he knew too much. If who ever is behind everything knows you know anything, I could loose you!

I just can't..I just can't loose you.."I said finally able to spit the whole thing out.

"You won't, not now or ever. Didn't I promise you that on our wedding day?"She said softly, I knew Riza wasn't one for sweet softness but still, I found this change nice.

"I guess your right.."I took hold of her hand and smiled.

"Kei's gone over to Eliza's house Winry is watching them so don't worry too much. Now..Let's get to work before we are both late."Still holding my hand we walked to work just embraceing

the silence because nothing more had to be said for us to understand everything needed. I loved my life. I missed my best friend

**Hey, hey! Don't forget R&R!:P Thought I would re-remindxxxDR**


	6. Dinner and nightmares

**Hey everyone! Okay so I got my computer back! YAY! and anyways I'm tired and can't think straight, I hadn't been watching fullmetal in a while so I kinda lost my train of thought with this story, to be honest with you all I am just going along with what ever my hands type so I have no idea where everythign is going. any who now that I am done giving a tired ramble of nothingness I am going to shut up and let you read.:) enjoy!xxxDR**

I heard the knock at the door but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Ed?" Said Winry she was shaking her head "Its time for dinner and your still here working." She stepped closer to me trying to remove me from my full concentration.

"Can't you take a break at least once?" She sighed while wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah and give General Jack ass a nice reason to yell at me, no thanks I think I'm all most done so just wait a little bit longer, Kay?." I knew she couldn't

resist me I saw it in her eyes as she tried not to smile.

"I'll give you half an hour. By then you had better be done or so help me, I will start dinner with out you and leave nothing behind!"She stormed out of the

room slamming the door behind her.

"Geez, she never changes!"I grabbed my pen and started to finish the notes I was writing before she came in to interrupt me.

She was always like that, but still...I cared about her more than any other.

She had a soft spot for Eliza and a hard spot for Roy; she treated that boy just as well as she treated me as a child.

While she wished to teach Eliza about AutoMail engineering, we could all see Eliza just wasn't into it.

She preferred Alchemy over playing with screws and wrenches. And I could see her liking to Mustang's boy what was his name again...Jay? Oh Kei! That's right.

I always knew she had an affection for him but that doesn't mean I am willing to let her go with out a fight.

"Edward Elric!"I sighed..I was so caught up in my thoughts I had forgotten to get any work done.

"I'm coming!" I stood up and stretched before heading down stares to see Roy and Eliza sending Kei off.

"I'll be back again tomorrow if that's all right?"He said to Winry who nodded her head and smiled at him

"We love to have you around; it's been a lot easier since we moved to central. I'm glad we have you around to be friends with my children."

That slightly struck a nerve.

"You mean our children..."I said grumpily while coming into the room.

"I guess so, but you're so busy in your room while I take care of them, I sometimes forget that you exist...Hmm..." that Winry I could...

"Hey Lizzie..Maybe you could actually come out side to play tomorrow?"Roy seemed like he didn't care that his best friend was only talking to his sister

"Sure, If mom and dad will let me?"She looked at us with her big blue eyes

"How can I say no.."I groaned she laughed

"As long as I can come I don't mind..."Said Roy who was smiling at his sister

"Course you can silly, it wouldn't be any fun with out you there." She was sweet.

When Kei had left we all gathered around the dinner table that's when i thought I would mention the idea I have been thinking of for a while to the family.

"Hey, I was thinking..." I said knowing that would gain their attention. "I was thinking of opening up and Alchemy school...To teach young gifted children

how to use their Alchemy for good and helping others...I mentioned it to Mustang and he just told me to discuss it with you guys first." Everyone was now

staring at me. To be honest it was quite uncomfortable.

"Well...I think that's a brilliant idea."Said Roy he was always the first on to talk.

"If it will help me become a better Alchemist then I think it's a good idea."Eliza said right after her brother.

"Well, I think do what you need to, but please try not to do anything dangerous." She said smiling slightly.

"Of course, I will try my hardest not to let a book break my leg but you do know, Books can be quite cruel to their readers, so I couldn't get your hopes up."

Everyone laughed at this, it was a typical day for my family.

"Tomorrow then I shall go see the general and talk about my plans, after that I might want to get in contact with Al and Mei They might want in on this

school business..."I said to them while Winry wan clearing away the dishes.

"It's been quite a while since I have seen Al and Mei; it would be nice if they came by for a visit sometime."She said softly to her self.

"Yeah it would be nice. Hey Eliza, Roy it's time for bed kay?"I shouted at the kids who were listening to the radio in the corner.

"But dad the best show in the world is coming up next! Please!"Eliza begged to me I walked over to her and helped her up

"Sorry sweet heart, but your mom is giving that look again so I don't think you have a choice."She groaned but still knew not to argue.

"Fine, I guess I can ask Kei how it went..It had better be an awful show or I will be angry!" She stomped up to bed but Roy still sat their snickering at his sister.

"You to."I said pointing to the stares but he just looked at me.

"But Dad! I'm older than she is! I should be aloud to stay up later!"Winry stepped in this time

"I let you guys stay up later than you were suppose to, now march young man up to bed!"She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"This is so unfair!"He mumbled earning him a hit to the head with the wrench

"Don't talk back to your parents."She said lifting him over her shoulder and carrying him to bed.

"Geez..Girls are scary when their mad!"I said to myself.

When she came down stares she looked surprised to still see me standing there.

"Ah Geez! You to dummy! Let's get to bed its past 11!"I yawned just at that moment as well making her smile.

"See, your tires as well."She took my hand and led me up the stares to our room we changed into our night ware and laid down together

"Tomorrow's a new day." I said kissing her softly

"That it is. "She said returning the kiss. We closed our eyes while still holding hands falling asleep un aware that we would be interrupted by a sudden scream.

"What's going on?" I shouted jumping out of bed checking the clock in the hall way as I raced to Eliza's room. It was past 2 in the morning.

"Eliza!"I said she was curled up in a ball covering her ears.

"Dad? Dad! It's coming! It's coming fast and I don't know what do do!"She said still covering her ears.

"Eliza listen to me, it was just a dream.. It's okay now."I said trying to sooth her but she still wouldn't let go.

"It's going to try and tare everyone apart! It will try and separate everyone than devour us all!" She was close to hysteria I needed to calm her down

but I didn't know what to do.

"Lizzie listen to me, it's going to be okay! We're here! We will protect you!"Roy had gotten out of bed and was now trying to pull her hands away from her ears.

"You-You promise?"She asked opening her eyes slowly

"Forever."Roy said smiling at her

"I know something that will scare away the bad dreams!"Said Winry happily pulling a bottle of perfume from her dresser in the other room

"Here. A spray of this on your pillow and look, all better now."Eliza smiled.

"Ah Lavender. Thanks everyone, I think I'm okay now..."She started to close her eyes again drifting back to sleep.

"We'll talk a bit more tomorrow night, good night Eliza."I said kissing her head before I scouted Roy back to bed and collapsing into my own falling

instantly asleep.

I do wonder though, what is it that wants to tare everyone apart? And the main question, why?

**Hey Hey you! R&R! don't foget now!:) if you do I'll give you a cookie!:3**


	7. Sweet talk and pie

**Finally! Actually somehting horrible happened with this story a few nights ago. I had written it, finished it and spell check it ready to post it but the uploader died on me. So I went to copy and paste it some where else so that I could upload it, I closed the old Windows office down and went to word perfect only to find it didn't copy and that it had also refused to save so there went a good 2 hours of my life and an amazing chapter that this one right here will never compair to. Depressing, I know. Anyways I know this one isn't that amazing but I had to post something! Please don't hate it! any ways I'll shut up and let you R&R! xxxDR**

"Hey, it's been a while."I said through the phone.

"I know what you mean; it feels like forever since I have been home."Said Al sadly.

"Well you do know I can change that little bit . . . "I added to him smiling mischievously.

"And how do you plan to do that, brother?" He asked I swore I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Here's the deal Alphonse. I have been thinking about it and well, a lot of alchemists are learning stuff on their own.

Most of the time it turns out okay, but there is a lot of times where I have to go and clean up a huge mess because some dumb alchemist didn't know how to use their Alchemy right.

And honestly, I'm getting annoyed with it." I went on but there was silence on the phone for a while.

"I don't see where this is going brother . . . "Al added softly

"Don't you? I mean I know you're busy and all, and having Mei around is troubling and there isn't any time, but you see I would really like it if you came home for a while to help

me open a new school for alchemists."I said that all super fast hoping I wouldn't give him any room to reject it, but after all of that I just heard an annoyed sigh.

"First off brother, don't call my wife troubling. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. Second thing she heard that part and now can't wait to see you, just so she can kill you.

And lastly, I have been considering coming for a visit for a while, thanks for the reason to go. I still have to plan everything out but if you can wait a little bit, Mei the kids and I will be

taking the train over as soon as we can. You know it takes a while to get from Xing to Amestris. "He laughed at this making me laugh in return.

"Come as soon as you can okay Al?"I said happily

"All right brother, talk to you soon."And he hung up.

"So are they coming?"Asked Winry who was cleaning off the dishes from the table since breakfast was now finished.

"They are planning on it but it may take a while . . . " I said starting to help her wash the dishes

"I guess since Xing is so far away it must take at least a 2-day train ride?"She asked me while drying the cup she was holding and placing it in the cupboard.

"Something like that, do you know where the kids are?"I asked looking around for my golden children.

"I think Eliza said something about going over to Kai's house and Roy was out walking with the Klark girl" I shot my head up, Roy with another girl?

"Do you mean that pretty brunet next door?"I asked and Winry just nodded.

"Yeah I saw them all cuddly earlier this morning."She sighed

"But wasn't he with the blonde girl down the street just a few days ago?"I asked but regretted it since it now made her give a worried look.

"Apparently that is old news. Oh geeze, I wonder who is teaching him bad tricks like this."

Sadly I knew who, it was none other than-

"Me, I taught him how to attract the ladies."Roy Mustang sounded so proud of himself.

"Oh dear, Dad is not going to like that much.."Said Eliza softly

"I'll be sure to avoid him for a few days then."But he still had a smirk on his face

"Hey Kai should we go check on my brother make sure he isn't getting into trouble?"She asked her friend who was staring off in space. Taking hold of his hand she pulled him back into reality.

"Kei? Let's get out of here..We can go check on Roy if you want to . . . " Still holding his hand Kei glanced over to his father who was smiling and giving a wink while sticking his thumb

up mouthing _Good Luck!_ Blushing he looked away from his father and went straight back into a different conversation.

"Nah. I actually wanted to talk to you about something..Your dream to be specific . . . What happened?"He had a look of worry in his hazel eyes.

She pulled him away from the house and out into the open area leading up towards her house.

"It was nothing, mom made it all better so don't worry about it."She took his had to reassure him.

"But I do worry about it, you are so connected to Alchehestry that dreams are never just dreams to you, I will always worry." He sounded so sad but tried to brush it off.

"It was nothing really, I-I just got too absorbed in the feelings and couldn't control it . . . "She tried to say but ended up losing her words, Kai had no problem understanding her though.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your dream was about?"He asked her

"I don't know, actually I may not have to..If I can't fix what's going on their may not be a chance to tell it."This stopped him in his tracks.

"Liz? What's going on, please talk to me.."He grabbed hold of her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry..I don't have the strength to tell you..I'm too afraid.."She sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"Then let me be your strength. Let me help you, please."He placed his head on her shoulder but that didn't help her at all. Her heart broke and she cried.

"They're coming and fast..I don't know who or why I just know someone is planning something bad, and I don't know how much time we all have left.

It's not going to be like before where dad was able to fix things, where truth was involved and a sacrifice was needed, I don't know it's too complicated, Kai I just don't know..

I just don't.."

"That's fine.. You don't have to know, but you told me. See you are strong enough. You're an Elric. You can face anything, but you're also a Rockbell who can handle anything.

Your blood is stronger than most. Probably as strong as mine is."He laughed at that part

"Yeah a shooter and a flame thrower."She joked to her friend

"Don't let dad hear you call him that, he will have both of our heads."They laughed for a while as they kept walking the extra silence that was left did nothing to make them

uncomfortable. As soon as they got close to the house they saw Roy was sitting on the steps apparently waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough."He grumbled to his sister and best friend

"Sorry, just had a bit of a melt down..."Eliza said trying to calm her elder brother down. That's when I came back into the picture.

"Roy! What's this I hear about you and some girl!"I yelled in the direction of my son.

"That-That's nothing! I swear!"He shouted back trying to hide his blushing face.

"Sure.."I dragged out "I wonder who is teaching you these stupid tricks?"I said sarcastically since we all knew who it was.

"I don't know, maybe from you?"He tried to cover it all up.

"Roy Maes Elric I swear I am going to kill your Uncle for this, mark my words."I slammed the door in their faces probably leaving them all shocked.

"You must have made him angry, good job Roy."Said a voice coming from around the corner.

"Mom! I didn't mean to! You know what dad's like.."She just shook her head

"I know, I'll go and talk with him.."She walked up the steps into the house

"Ed."I just ignored her.

"Edward."She said once more I heard her step closer to me.

"Edward Elric! You dumb ass!"She grabbed hold of her wrench and swung it towards my head hitting me dead on.

"Winry what the-"I said at her she just tried to swing again

"You go out there and apologize to your son! Yes he is taking tips from his uncle but there are better ways to deal with this, yelling at him won't help at all!"She was fuming.

"I guess, but you didn't have to hit me!"I yelled back at her she finally let a smile slip through

"I had to, nothing else can get through that thick skull of yours, and only a good beating can teach you."She laughed at me

"Fine. Whatever."I said standing up from the couch.

"Good."She placed her hand on her hips while slightly glaring at me. That's when the most brilliant idea come to mind.

"Hey Winry?"I asked turning slowly around the whole new plan building up in my brain.

"What is it . . . "Sounding annoyed she just watched me.

"Can I borrow your Wrench?"This time she looked confused.

"May I ask what for?" And now here comes the suspicion. Ah how I love her.

"Nothing in particular, just a little experiment."I was pretty sure that the sharp mind she held was probably thinking slowly about what I was about to do, I could see it in her reactions.

"Do you promise not to kill him?"She said sternly before holding the wrench out to me.

"Yes-yes..Now can I have it or not."I can't say I was ever a patient one.

"Fine, on one other condition.."I saw in her eyes she was serious about this.

"Sure, what ever it is"I held my hands up to show my honesty

"You must bring it back, intact without a single scratch on it. If I see so much as a dent, your life is over."

The sad thing is, she probably meant every word she just said.

"Of course. I only need it for one thing."I couldn't help but laugh before I started to run towards the door.

I knew the group of kids would still be there so I open the door and called out:

"Roy!"Right before I threw the wrench hitting him in the forehead.

His eyes widened before the blow actually struck making the scene more comical.

"What the hell was that for!"He shouted in my direction. I couldn't help but notice Eliza take Mustang's son's hand and pull him back. As much as I would love to deal with that problem it would have to wait.

"That's for being a ladies man! Your uncle shouldn't be teaching you tricks like that at your age!"I shouted at him.

"Who says I learned them from him, Maybe I learned it all from you."Flattery. As amazing as it is, this time it didn't work.

"If I dared to teach you those tricks your mother would destroy me."It was true, I could feel the pain she could inflict upon me for doing something as stupid as that.

"It was only a date! It's nothing to freak out about!"He said to me.

"I can't see it though, someone dating a shrimp like you.."I said without thinking.

"Hey! Who are you calling so small that guppies are bigger than me! I am all most as tall as you !And you're just a pipsqueak!"That did it..

"How dare YOU call me a pipsqueak! And chipmunks are _Not_ taller than I! I am taller than them!"I glared at my son before Eliza decided to step in.

"Actually Father, Brother, No one called you that . . . "We all started to laugh.

"Do you promise to let up on the girls, you have plenty of time before you need one."I asked

"No, probably not. After all, the ladies love a good alchemist. Isn't that right Father?"I knew he was joking but it still stung.

"Yeah, that's true but they love normal guys just as much."Eliza shook her head deciding to give up on us. Taking Kei inside the house to explain everything to Winry I suppose.

"Why did yo give up your Alchemy dad.."I knew this question was going to come someday..

"I gave it up to bring your uncle back to his original body."He gave me a questioning look so I explained most of what happened to us.

I will explain the rest someday but for now it's better I only tell him what he needs to know.

"Wow . . . I-I don't know what I would have done if I was in your shoes! I can't even imagine the pain you must have gone through!"He was right, the pain was hard.

But the lesson learned was worth it.

"Well, Imagine that Eliza was taken from you and you knew you may never get her back. Then you know how to bring back her soul and trap it in something..

Would you be able to give up your own arm for that?"My question was serious. I wanted to see just how far he would go for his sister.

"I don't know..I just don't know what I would do . . . "I hoped from every corner in my heart that he would never know. That he would never have to do what I did.

Making my mistakes.

"Good, I hope you never do."And I started to walk towards the door.

"Let's go in, I think you mom was making a pie for snack. I wonder if it's ready."I gave my hand for him to grab and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks dad. I needed this."Now I knew why Winry hit me with that wrench so often, it helped clear our minds.

"Anytime."Walking into the kitchen I saw the look on Winry's face and knew Eliza had told her everything.

"Thanks Win, your weapon of choice does wonders to people."She smiled and nodded her head.

"It's only because the both of you are so much alike. I knew you would have to resort to it."And we laughed.

My wife knows me better than anyone else, Knows how my son will grow up to be and how or daughter will be the quickest to advance in her scholars.

She knows all of this just by looking at us. I love my family...But Roy Mustang will die...Right after I finish my Apple pie of course.

-**R&R! Don't forget!-**


	8. a day in the life of Winry

**Hey everyone! It is my first day of summer( well actually it's not but it feels that way to me :) ) so here is the newest capter of this story. It's been all most a year now since I first started to write on here. I'm happy I came. Now this chapter is Winry's POV how her life is like, I thought I have been going too much of Ed,Roy,Eliza,And everyone elses POV except Winry's! D: So here is what she may be feeling like on a typical day with Ed adn the ! xxxDR**

Getting everything ready in the morning isn't exactly easy.. I know better than most in my house.

"Eliza! Roy!"I shouted from the top of the stairs. Of course I heard nothing, children!

"Get up now! Or you will miss breakfast!"I turned from the stair case and headed towards the kitchen where Ed was still staring off in space his plate of food sitting untouched in front of him.

"Edward, eat your breakfast."I snapped at him. I guess mornings are not the best for me either.

"I'm not hungry."He said turning his head away from me. That moron...

"You will eat it."I said simply sitting down beside him counting silently the minutes going by until the house is empty and I'm all alone.

"I won't!"I was now getting irritated with my husband.

"And why won't you?"I asked through gritted teeth hoping he better have a better answer then

_I'm not hungry._

"Because I saw it..."Confused I gave him my special look of

"What?"

"While making the eggs, you put milk in them..didn't you."He looked up at me glaring with his golden eyes.

"I may have, and I may not have. Either way your going to be late. And I'm not letting you go until you have eaten at least some of those eggs!"I was stern on him.

I know, but it was also pleasure for me. Watching Ed make a face when he didn't get what he wanted

"I-"He started but I cut him off.

"You will. Now eat, I have to get the Kids up!"I stomped form the kitchen up the stares first into Roy's room. Of course he was snoring his body spread out underneath the blankets.

"Hey Roy, time to get up."I said to him rubbing his back softly.

"Five more minutes..I swear I'll get up then.."He mumbled in his sleep towards me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago. Sorry Roy, it's time to get up."He grumbled some kind of sentence at me before rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a big _Thump_.

Sighing I left his room heading to wake Eliza.

"Eliza, time to get up. I let you guys sleep in."I knew I didn't have to worry too much. Eliza knew how to get up in the morning.

"Kay, one minute please."I left her room and decided to go check on the other child in this house

"Ed, did you finish your breakfast?"I saw him put the plate in the sink and smirk.

"Of course I did, you know you make the best food around!"He kissed my cheek and sat back down at the table.

"Huh..."Was all I could manage to say. I started to get snacks put into a bag for the trip Ed and the kids were about to go on when they came thumping to the kitchen.

"`Morning mom."Roy said sleepily.

"Good morning Mom!"Eliza said happily

"Good morning to you!"I said placing bowls in front of them.

"What about a good morning dad...Huh, did any one ever think about that?"Ed was muttering under his breath making Roy and I sigh and Eliza giggle. She always was a daddy's girl.

"Good morning dad. Love you!"She placed a kiss on his cheek making him smile.

"At least you have the heart to say it, Love you to Lizzie."He returned the kiss to her forehead where she laughed.

"Quickly everyone, eat up or you'll miss the train!"Roy and Eliza ate their food quickly and grabbed a bag filled with a few snacks in it for their trip to the station.

"We won't be long, Just going to pick up Al and Mei and coming straight home."Ed said to me before grabbing his own bag and leading the kids towards the door.

"Okay, see you soon then."I kissed him and let him go. He smiled and directed the kids out the door and on their way.

"Finally alone I can get some work done!"I sighed to myself before I started to clean the kitchen. Having Ed and the children around can be a bit tiring, but I can't say I'm unhappy, because I'm not.

I feel like I'm one of the luckiest people in the world. I have an amazing Husband who can talk his way out of most problems ,super fantastic children who know how to preform

Alchemy better then their father could( at times). As well as they are interested slightly, maybe, sort of in Automail Engineering. Or I can hope, can't I?

I laughed at myself but then ended up scowling when I pulled a bag from under the sink to put some extra garbage in it to find one all ready opened and to have all of Ed's breakfast in it.

"That dummy. When he gets home I'm going to..."I knew exactly what I was going to do but I didn't think I had to fully mention the death threats going through my mind.

I finally made my way up to Roy's room to clean.

"Might as well get this over with.."Roy was not one to clean his room. It always had either socks or text books scattered around it.

Picking up an abandoned sock I could smell it's odder from the distance I held it at.

"Geeze Roy !How long has this been here!"creating a pile for laundry I push everything out of the way and clean this filthy room.

"Man I'm going to have to give him a talking to as well when he gets home."

Eliza's room was easier she had a weird sense of cleanliness. She never liked anything to be dirty. She also hated it when things were moved at all.

She puts thing's into position the way she likes it and won't move it from there. That is why I have to be extra careful not to move anything while I cleaned her room.

"There done."I finally finished my work for the morning which meant that I had some spare time to do my own business. Heading towards the living room I saw my pile of orders

starting to build up so I pulled a page from the stack and read over it.

"Needs a new Automail arm. Hmm...Hey, these look just like the same measurements for Ed's old arm!"I jumped up and ran to the basement where I saw the parts I use to use all

laying around ready to be fixed together. Pulling my belt of tools around my waist I start building. Since I all ready knew exactly how to build this specific arm I didn't have to do much planning.

Oiling it and polishing it was the last thing I had to do before I put it in a box ready for when the customer came to get it attached.

"Phew!"I said wiping the sweat off my brows "that was hard work!"But it was also fun. It felt nostalgic, to be building Ed's arm again..

Though I was extremely happy that I never had to ever again I still missed it once in a while. Puling myself back out of dream world I headed up stairs for a shower before they all

came home and created a bigger mess for me to clean up.

"Winry?"A voice called out to me just as I was getting out of the shower meaning they were home.

"One moment! I'll be down in a sec!" I raced to our room and pulled on some jeans and a tee before walking down the stares to see my kitchen filled with people.

"Hey."Al said standing up and walking over to give me a hug.

"Hey to you to! You look amazing Al!"I hugged him back. I missed my best friend.

"Mei!"I called out speed walking over to her and hugging her instantly.

"Winry! I missed you!"we talked for a while before I started to realize the time.

"It looks like I will have to start dinner now any one want to help?" I knew asking was pointless since Roy and Ed didn't care to much.

"I'll help!"Said Mei. It was nice to have her back.

"Sorry mom! I want to hang out with Jia and Tai!"I didn't force her since she hadn't seen them in a long time,

"That's okay. You go have fun."She smiled at me before returning to her conversation with her cousins.

Jia and Tai were Al and Mei's children, While Jia had the blonde hair of Al she had the Pale skin and dark eyes of Mei and it was vice versa with Tai he had his mothers black hair

but his fathers golden eyes that all most had a hint of green in them if you looked at them carefully.

They were both growing taller than Roy and Eliza but as Ed had put it his bunch hadn't had a growth spirt yet and there was still time. Everyone laughed at him,

since we all knew how much he loved being _short_.

While making dinner Mei and I caught up.

"Soo, how was the train ride?"I asked her happily

"Long, and all most as bad as the walk through the desert!"She laughed at this thought.

"Really? I thought since you had Alphonse on the ride along all would have been great!"I knew Al was the calm collected sibling out of the brothers,

while Ed was the crazy, loud and out-of-control one. I knew my life would never get boring.

"Yes Alphonse is amazing, he can handle the kids to a point on the train but..."She trailed off at the end

"But..?"

"Their uncle has been visiting a lot lately, and since then they have been acting a bit more..Crazy?"She looked a bit afraid a bit sad.

"You mean Ling?"I asked knowing he had become the Emperor of Xing I didn't think he had time to play around with children.

"Yes. He has been escaping the palace lately and coming to visit."She shook her head and sighed

"Teaching my children bad tricks..It also doesn't help that his greed is rubbing off on them! They demand everything now! Ever since that damn fool put the idea in their heads that

they deserve the finer things in life!"I knew all about that one. With Captain Mustang teaching Roy how to get the girls.

I had to watch as my son broke hearts knowing he may only be hurting himself in the long run.

"I hate men."I said shaking my head.

"I agree. "We laughed

"But, I have to say, my life would suck if I didn't have Ed around to annoy me."She nodded her head.

"And I can't picture myself with out Alphonse."As much as we hated to admit it, we needed the guys as much as they needed us.

"Mama, Is supper all most ready? I'm hungry!"Jia asked her mom while looking up at her. She is so cute!

"It will be in a little while, why don't you go wash your hands and get ready. Okay?"She nodded her head and ran off to get the others to do the same.

"Your so lucky! I can only get Eliza to be that obedient and she has countless of off days!"I exclaimed.

"We share a bond my daughter and I, probably in the same way you share one with yours. You may not exactly see it but..I can feel it. Your family truly cares for one another just as

mine does."Ah mei, she always knows how to make me smile.

"Speaking of my daughter, Eliza has been learning Alchestry as well as the normal Amestrian Alchemy. May be you and AL can give her a few pointers?"I knew Eliza was good at her

schooling but she wasn't perfect. Not yet anyways.

"Of course! That sounds amazing!'We had heard the timer ring letting us know that the stew was done and ready to be served so we called everyone to the dinner table and served it out.

"Ah stew, I haven't had that in years!"Al said happily taking in the scent

"You don't enjoy Xingies food yet Alphonse?"Mei asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Al instantly caught that of course.

"I love the food in Xing! It's just some times I miss the food from home."She smiled he calmed down and turned towards his brother.

"Hey Ed, so I need more information on this school idea of yours."Ed was about to take a bite of his meal but the topic caught his attention away form food.

"I want to open it small first in Ressembool(**A/N sorry for the mistake on spelling the name, I suck at things like this and it's like 1 am. Forgive me! ;~;**)teach the

youngsters around here Alchemy and train them to use it wisely, then I want to move forward and start in Central. I know I can't actually do Alchemy any more so I need you.

Give me a chance to work on the Texts and you can do the demonstrations."Ed sounded so pleased with himself.

"And you got the funding for this where?"Al asked finally after a silence.

"Well, I am the Fullmetal Alchemist. I am quite famous and with fame comes fortune."He smiled an evil grin making Al sigh.

"You black mailed Mustang again didn't you.."

"Of course not! That Jack ass is the one who got me into this in the first place! He want on and on about how I was good for nothing since I couldn't do Alchemy.

So after I was about to kill him in his office he offered me the job to teach. I talked it over with Winry and now you. I think I can start this."He smiled again

Al couldn't help but return it. Even I couldn't help but join in on his happiness.

"Mei?"Al looked at Mei who smiled brightly towards him

"I think this is something you can't let slip away Alphonse. I want to stay and teach Eliza some new Alchestry techniques so I don't want to go. Not yet.

You need to help your brother."Eliza's face lite up in happiness.

"Really Auntie Mei! Your going to!"Mei laughed

"Of course! You deserve it." Dinner passes with more talk and a lot of catching up, all in all this was and was not a typical day for me. My life, my day, my home all of it.

All of this, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world. Not even for a little Truth.


End file.
